


Caravan

by Colorora



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Theyre in rough times, Twins, my babies...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorora/pseuds/Colorora
Summary: Caravans were always a gamble. They both knew that. In some cases chefs were highly sought after, especially good ones. Needed for strong men and acrobats. In others, the want for good food often was scoffed at. They wanted something quick and fast. Hard bread and tough meat was enough to satisfy most of the members. What they really needed was hard laborers and cleaners.I wrote this for twinsweek months ago but never posted here!





	Caravan

Caravans were always a gamble. They both knew that. In some cases chefs were highly sought after, especially good ones. Needed for strong men and acrobats. In others, the want for good food often was scoffed at. They wanted something quick and fast. Hard bread and tough meat was enough to satisfy most of the members. What they really needed was hard laborers and cleaners.

Then there was the OTHER type of work caravans wanted. The kind they both politely turned down before speed-walking in the opposite direction.

This one was a particularly grizzly one. Orcs mostly. Which made landing it all the harder. But they needed the workers, and could justify not paying two orphan elves in exchange for a place to sleep. Still, they were eager to get out as soon as they landed in the next city. Taako would often find Lup grumbling on especially hard days. Quoting him saying “it can’t be that bad, Lulu.” He had to admit. He felt a little guilty. They’d often be shouted nasty words from across where they set up camp. Slapped upside the head a couple times, but nothing they couldn’t shake. The worst was the spitting. These orcs all had surprisingly good aim. And each time a glob landed on either of them they both cringed in unison.

Right now it was the dead middle of summer. And they’d been working from dawn. It seemed their supervisor, who they were quite sure hated them most, seemingly “forgot” to give them a lunch break. Or really any break at all. She figured after two it was a lost cause and they could rest when they finished collecting water from the nearby river with barrels nearly as big as them, and stacking sac upon sac of flour. Used for trade, but god forbid they ever use some to make some good fucking bread. Taako couldn’t help but complain in the privacy of their tent.

She bit her lip as she chanced a glance over to her brother. He looked just about ready to collapse. She was always the physically stronger of the two. And they’d been swapping jobs all day. But both required an absurd amount of muscle to be done right. Which of course, was the only way to do it.

Taako had tears in his eyes, his lip quivering as he grabbed another barrel. She stepped in. “Wanna switch again, T?” He only let out a sob in response. And the orc woman shot a dirty glance in their direction. Her brother was in _pain_ and she couldn’t do a thing. His arms were shaking. His legs trembling as though they couldn’t hold himself up much longer. She didn’t really want to meet miss-snob’s eyes. So she bit her lip, head down, and shuffled forward. “Can my brother please have a break…” she swallowed hard. “Miss.”

Lup had never felt lower in that moment. And even though her brother was what some would call feeble-minded. Neither of them had ever shown as much submissiveness to another living being than she was right now. It put a pit in her stomach. This wasn’t her! It felt as if the fire being burned inside of her since the day she came out of the womb had diminished into nothing but a smoke.

The orc woman’s eyes were cold and unforgiving as she felt a sting in her kneecaps, and then to her ribs, another to her face. Another few hits before she could feel herself being dragged backwards to camp. She opened her eyes to see her brother, tears now flowing freely with what Lup could only assume was a mix of sadness and unbridled pain. They were unceremoniously dumped at the campfire the caravan had made. She extended what little energy she had left to hear them talking about what they should do. Resolving that if they couldn’t get rid of them by the next city in three days time, and they weren’t working by tomorrow. They’d just kill them. Or dump them in some sort of ditch somewhere. If they were in a good mood.

Lup felt Taako brush up against her side as he buried his head in her shoulder. Weeping freely again. “I’m sorry Lup.” He rarely ever used her name. Like, her real name instead of Lulu or L or stupid or dingus or whatever. So she knew he was being really super serious about it. Which is what made her even sadder. She wrapped her arms around her brothers lean frame and sniffled.

“It’s alright. How’re you feeling?”

“Did they hurt you?”

“Who cares?!”

“I do.” She scoffed and sighed. Lightly head-butting him. “I’m feeling.. uh. I guess my muscles hurt and stuff.” He responded to her first question.

“That’s good- well, no, but sore muscles, to some extent are good. Maybe you’ll catch up to me one day.” She snickered, so did he.

“Yeah right. Sorry Lulu, I’m not a bear.”

She laid down and began braiding her brother’s hair. Pulling her fingers through the tangles. “How about this? We promise never to let ourselves get that low again. We treat ourselves with the respect we *deserve* huh?” He nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
